


Captive Prince Ficlets

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Chances, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Сборник модерн АУ.Бета:lana_log°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Prince Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198950) by [queenegeria (multifandomcircusfreak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/queenegeria). 



Проблемой прогулок с Огюстом было то, что куда бы вы ни шли, кто бы ещё ни был с вами, по какой бы причине и в какое время бы вы туда ни отправились – вам совершенно неизбежно предстояло нарваться на кого-нибудь из его знакомых. Такая популярность была благословением Огюста и проклятием Лорена. Вдвоём им и пары шагов не удавалось сделать, чтобы их не остановил сосед Огюста по общежитию в колледже или его одногруппник из детского сада, или друг матери девочки, на праздновании дня рождения которой он побывал однажды. Это могло бы свести с ума, если бы Лорен не понимал, сколь сильно людей влечёт харизма его брата. Но он понимал и он любил своего брата, поэтому всегда терпеливо стоял и болтал за компанию, когда проклятие – неизбежно – делало своё дело.

За исключением этого раза.

Потому что на этот раз проклятие Огюста дало осечку, и в поле их зрения объявился не один из его знакомых, а кто-то, кого знал _Лорен_. Кто-то, кого он никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах не думал увидеть снова. Кто-то, чьё появление заставило его пригнуться и спрятаться за спину брата, словно он – нашкодивший школьник.

– Дэймен, – выдохнул он.

Огюст посмотрел на него, поймав за локоть. 

– Кто такой Дэймен? – спросил он.

– Никто.

– «Никто» не заставил бы тебя вести себя подобным образом, братишка, – и Огюст рассмеялся, поскольку Лорен почему-то имел вид совершенно идиотский.

Выглядывая из-за него, Лорен наблюдал, как Дэймен пересёк комнату, направляясь к вазе с пуншем в компании двух других парней. Сколько времени прошло с их последней встречи? Пять лет? Шесть? Он вырос с тех пор; копна его тёмных кудряшек стала опрятнее, и он не только вытянулся в высоту, но и стал куда мускулистее. Лорен почувствовал, как лицо вспыхнуло жаром. Он и не представлял, что Дэймен мог сделался ещё более привлекательным.

– Я не говорю, что привёл тебя на празднование Дня Святого Валентина, чтобы подстроить тебе свидание, – сказал Огюст, – но, похоже, тебе стоит пойти и выяснить, пришёл ли он сюда с кем-то или...

– Я уверен, он здесь с кем-то. – Это же _Дэймен_.

– Ну, совершенно очевидно, что вы знакомы, по крайней мере, вы могли бы хоть поздороваться.

– Этому не бывать.

– Потому что ты влюблён?

– Нет! – прошипел Лорен. Его лицо безнадежно полыхало, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось убежать и спрятаться. – У нас было... кое-что.

– Кое-что?

– Кое-что, вроде как... это парень, с которым я потерял девственность в летнем лагере, когда мне было семнадцать. 

По мере того как слова, запинаясь, слетали с его языка, Лорен наблюдал смену реакций на лице Огюста. Сначала это был шок, затем растерянность, потом боль – потому что они двое рассказывали друг другу _всё_ , а Лорен никогда даже не _упоминал_ об этом. Насколько Огюст знал, Лорен до сих пор был девственником, и на его лице отражалось полнейшее замешательство. Лорен чуть поморщился и потянул Огюста за руку. 

– Можем мы просто уйти отсюда? Я буду в порядке, если никогда не увижу его снова.

Говоря это, он всего лишь хотел избежать этой неловкой ситуации, чтобы разобраться со всем потом, наедине, но едва его слова прозвучали, он понял, что выбрал их неправильно. Потому что Огюст, героический и прямолинейный Огюст, мог сделать из этого лишь один вывод.

– Он тебя обидел? – требовательно спросил Огюст. – Вот почему ты не говорил мне о нём?

– Нет! – воскликнул Лорен. Но было слишком поздно. Огюст уже раздвигал толпу, направляясь прямиком к Дэймену. Лорен застыл на мгновение и процедил сквозь зубы _проклятие_ , прежде чем рвануть за братом.

Хорошей новостью было то, что ему удалось домчаться до Дэймена прежде Огюста. Плохая же заключалась в том, что для того, чтобы встать между ними, он со всего хода врезался в грудь Дэймена. Все надежды выйти из всего этого без последствий вылетели в окошко. Поспешно, пока ещё больший ущерб не был нанесён, он вскинул руку, чтобы остановить своего брата. Но ему было уже не спастись от:

– Ооох-ты! – крякнул Дэймен, задохнувшись от неожиданного удара. – Прости, я тебя не видел, ты в по… – а потом настала очередь Лорена чтобы забыть как дышать, потому что руки Дэймена коснулись его, помогая восстановить равновесие, и вот он уже смотрит прямо на него, и: – _Лорен?_

_Кое-что_ , подумал Лорен.

 _Кое-что_ … они встретились в летнем лагере. _Кое-что_ … они делили одну палатку, и Лорен влюбился в него с первого взгляда, а потом лёг с ним в постель – снова и снова, каждую ночь того лета. _Кое-что_ … длившееся два долгих прекрасных месяца.

Длилось, пока лето не закончилось, и Лорен не струсил. Когда Дэймен пытался поддерживать связь, а Лорен так ни разу и не ответил.

«Он тебя обидел?» _Нет. Но я обидел его._

– Привет, – сказал он.

Дэймен уставился на него, и неверие просвечивало сквозь все другие эмоции, что мелькали на его лице. Он неловко усмехнулся и развёл руками, обращаясь к Лорену. 

– Боже мой, – произнёс, наконец, он. – Вот ведь. Поверить не могу, это ты... – он провёл рукой по волосам. – Отлично выглядишь.

Лорен смущённо кивнул. 

– Ты тоже, – _Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе_.

– Сколько времени прошло? – спросил Дэймен. Его глаза были по-прежнему широко распахнуты, пока он пытался осознать тот факт, что вот они, стоят друг против друга после такой долгой разлуки. Как бы Лорен ни старался, он не мог даже представить, что испытывал сейчас Дэймен. Тогда давно Лорен дал понять более чем ясно, что они никогда больше не увидятся.

– Шесть лет.

– Давно это было. 

– Давно.

В сознании Лорена шла отчаянная борьба. Бывали времена, когда он позволял себе сожалеть о своих поступках (о содеянном) и представлять, как бы он повёл себя, если бы их пути с Дэйменом снова пересеклись. Но это была фантазия, защитный механизм, и он никогда не верил всерьёз, что у него появится такой шанс – но теперь, когда этот шанс представился, он понятия не имел, что делать.

Часть его хотела убежать и притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось. Оказаться далеко – далеко от тех эмоций, которые Дэймен пробуждал в нём; чувство вины, страсть, ностальгия, сожаление. То, что он испытывал к Дэймену в течение тех двух месяцев, напугало его так основательно, что, когда лето закончилось, он закрылся от всего этого в попытке защитить себя. Но все эти попытки лишь оставили его опустошённым. Прошло шесть лет, и он думал, что свободен. Но тёплый взгляд глаз Дэймена был прикован к нему сейчас, и он знал, что ничего не исчезло; ничего никогда не было кончено. Всё, чего он хотел, это ощутить руки Дэймена вокруг себя, целовать его, умолять его о прощении.

Вместо этого он поманил Огюста подойти ближе, чтобы не оставаться с ним один на один.

 _Какой же я трус,_ подумалось ему.

– Огюст, – улыбнулся он. – Это Дэймен. Мы были вместе в летнем лагере.

– Наслышан, – отозвался Огюст, скрещивая руки на груди.

Дэймен смущённо поморщился, краснея. 

– Он много мне о тебе рассказывал.

Разговор был крайне неприятным; Дэймен старался держаться с Огюстом нейтрально, а Огюст, по-прежнему считая Дэймена виновным, продолжал обращаться с ним соответственно. И потом, был Лорен, чьё сердце, казалось, готово было выскочить из груди каждый раз, когда Дэймен бросал взгляд в его сторону. Лорен, который сейчас терпел несказанные мучения, потому что столкнулся лицом к лицу с человеком, который мог дать ему всё, чего он когда-либо желал, и он сам его оставил.

Но откуда ему было знать в семнадцать лет, насколько он был жалок? Единственное, что он знал, было то, что он не мог контролировать себя, когда Дэймен был с ним. Его рот произносил «навсегда», словно он знал, что это означает; его тело раскрывалось ему навстречу, словно границ не существовало; его сердце распирало от эмоций. Эти ощущения были прекрасны там, на берегу озера, где никто, кроме вожатых, не мог нарушить их идиллии, но что ждало их потом? Лорен тогда только поступил в колледж, ради всего святого! Неужели, когда целая страна ляжет между ними, отделяя друг от друга, стоит пытаться сохранить это?

Семнадцатилетний Лорен сказал себе – нет. Любовь придёт снова, проще и удобнее, чем с Дэйменом. Каждый раз, когда на дисплее компьютера отображалось сообщение, и каждый раз, когда Лорен игнорировал его, он говорил себе, что бессмысленно даже пытаться.

Но Дэймен всё же пытался. Дэймен всегда был сильнее.

– Я приехал сюда с друзьями, – сказал Дэймен. – Паллас – диджей. Или, по крайней мере, он так думает. По-моему, он здесь только потому, что сохнет по организатору этой вечеринки.

– Лазар? Мы тоже здесь из-за него. Он сказал, что позже у него выступление с группой.

Дэймен кивнул. 

– Уже почти сейчас, на самом деле. Это означает, что... – он посмотрел в сторону парней, о которых только что говорил, – мне, пожалуй, пора.

– Ты уходишь? – вздрогнул Лорен.

Дэймен посмотрел на него долгим настороженным взглядом. 

– Да, – тихо сказал он. И потом, спустя несколько мгновений, добавил: – Было приятно увидеть тебя, Лорен.

Дэймен успел отойти всего на пару шагов, когда Огюст снова пошёл в наступление. 

– Я мог наподдать ему, ты же знаешь. Не понимаю, почему ты меня остановил, я мог бы с ним справиться. – Лорен ничего не ответил; он сосредоточенно выглядывал что-то за спиной брата. – Если он тебя обидел, он заслуживает этого. – Тишина. – Пойдем домой.

– Нет, – на его удивление, твёрдо произнёс Лорен. – Ты ошибаешься насчёт него. Он ничего мне не сделал. – Наконец, Лорен заметил в толпе голову в тёмных кудряшках. – Я иду за ним.

Прежде чем Огюст смог что-нибудь сказать, Лорен обошёл его и устремился вперёд, обходя или отталкивая каждого, кто вставал между ним и Дэйменом. Он был идиотом, да, но он станет в десять раз большим идиотом теперь, если не использует эту возможность, чтобы попытаться всё исправить; он потерял этого прекрасного восхитительного мужчину однажды, но Лорен не собирался позволить ему ускользнуть вновь. Он сможет жить, если окажется отвергнут – он заслужил это. Но он никогда не сможет жить в мире с самим собой, если хотя бы не попытается.

Возможно, он выглядел как сумасшедший, но ему было все равно; он вцепился в край рубашки Дэймена и потянул на себя, вынуждая остановиться.

– Не уходи, – попросил он.

Дэймен непонимающе моргнул, глядя на него. 

– У нас с парнями сегодня одна машина на всех...

– Я подвезу тебя потом, но пожалуйста, не уходи, – он говорил задыхаясь от волнения и спешки и ненавидел то, как беспомощно звучали его слова. – Я ни за что себе не прощу, если никогда больше тебя не увижу.

Дэймен молча смотрел на него некоторое время с серьёзным недоверчивым выражением, прежде чем отмахнуться от своих друзей, что ожидали его вдалеке. 

– Лорен... я думал, что ты _не хотел_ никогда больше меня видеть. Мне понадобилось порядочно времени, чтобы принять это, и было чертовски больно, но... неважно, что бы ты там ни пытался сделать, если это из жалости, я не хочу этого.

Лорен ненавидел себя за это. Он ненавидел, что Дэймен стоял перед ним, такой настороженный и раненный, между тем как всё его существо было ясно и открыто, как само солнце. Лорен ненавидел, что он был виной этому. Он ненавидел тот факт, что не мог отказаться от этого, не мог избавиться от воспоминаний о смехе Дэймена, когда тот взваливал Лорена на плечо, или о том, как его глаза мрачнели, когда он говорил о своей матери, или его довольную ухмылку, когда он побеждал в спортивных соревнованиях. Он ненавидел то, как за два месяца Дэймен изменил его. 

И сильнее всего он ненавидел отчаяние, которое сейчас глодало его сердце.

Но он больше не станет уклоняется от этого. Лорен больше не будет трусом.

Поэтому он заговорил.

– Если ты думаешь, будто я не отвечал тебе, потому что не люблю тебя, ты ошибаешься. Я никогда не отвечал, потому что был напуган.

– Я пугал тебя?

– Мы. То, что я чувствовал. Дэймен, я влюбился в тебя в ту минуту, когда ты сцепился с Говартом из-за того, каким он был засранцем. И каждый раз, когда ты улыбался мне и не спал до трёх утра, ища вместе со мной созвездия в ночном небе, это чувство становилось всё сильнее. К тому времени, когда мы поцеловались после гонки на каноэ, я уже был без ума от тебя, а после того, как мы начали спать вместе, я был на волосок от того, чтобы попросить твоей руки. Я никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех пор. Всего было просто слишком много, я _хотел_ этого слишком сильно, я чувствовал, что нуждаюсь в тебе, и это приводило меня в ужас.

Дэймен подошёл ближе. 

– Я чувствовал то же. Ты был не один.

– Я знаю! – сказал Лорен. – Если я что и знал, так это то, что ты никогда не обидишь меня. Но я не верил достаточно в себя самого, чтобы быть с тобой, так что в итоге принёс боль нам обоим, – Он положил руку на предплечье Дэймена и ощутил как тот вздрогнул. – Мне так жаль.

– Лорен, – тихо проговорил Дэймен. Их глаза были прикованы друг к другу. Они словно тонули в озере Дельфа. – Что происходит? Я не могу вернуться к прошлому – нет, если это снова закончится как тогда. Я недостаточно сильный…

– Я не хочу того, что было тогда, – прошептал Лорен, и это было самым искренним, что он когда-либо говорил. – Я хочу это.

– Я не переставал думать о тебе.

– Я всё ещё люблю тебя.

И тогда Лорен ухватился за рубашку Дэймена, притягивая его для поцелуя. Дэймен инстинктивно запустил пальцы в его волосы, перебирая мягкие прядки и осторожно обводя милый сердцу изгиб скул. Лорен послушно приподнял подбородок и открыл рот, углубляя поцелуй. Ощущение их губ, прижимающихся друг к другу и слаженное скольжение языков было настолько знакомым, что Лорен почувствовал себя будто был изрядно пьян. Он забыл, как хорош был в этом Дэймен.  
Один поцелуй сменился другим и еще одним, и еще, и он решил, что ему не нужен воздух, он может жить этим потоком отчаяния и, _наконец-то_ – навсегда.

На заднем плане, кто-то закричал: «Снимите комнату!» – и Дэймен рассмеялся. Как же Лорен любил его смех.

– Я бы сказал, что это не такая уж плохая идея, – прошептал Дэймен ему на ухо: – но мне бы очень хотелось делать всё не торопясь. Хорошо? 

_Это очень, очень хорошо._

– Могу я дать тебе мой номер? 

Дэймен кивнул и передал свой телефон Лорену, который поспешно вбил цифры в новый контакт. Дэймен сделал то же самое для Лорена.

Получив снова свой телефон, Лорен рассмеялся. Огюст уже писал ему, язвительный, как обычно.

– Так тебя нужно подвезти? – спросил Лорен, и Дэймен покачал головой, указывая на собственный телефон. – Паллас собирается целую вечность. Так что они ещё здесь. Но мне следует догнать их, скажем так, в течение полминуты, иначе они уедут без меня.

– Тогда тебе надо идти.

– Правда надо. – И Дэймен снова поцеловал его.

Лорен счастливо замурлыкал, но он знал, что если они задержатся ещё дольше, ситуация накалится, и Дэймен опоздает. Усмехнувшись, он легонько оттолкнул его. 

– Убирайся отсюда, животное.

– Я позвоню, – сказал Дэймен, уходя.

– А я отвечу.

К тому времени когда Огюст нашёл его, Лорен успел пригладить волосы и оправить одежду, но улыбка всё ещё не сходила с его лица. Весь путь до машины ушёл на то, чтобы заверить брата, что не нужно вызывать Дэймена на дуэль ради защиты его чести. Времени на дорогу домой едва хватило, чтобы дать ему краткое, весьма общее объяснение их истории. И помимо того, Лорену пришлось клятвенно пообещать, что утром он даст ему более углублённый и подробный рассказ, и только тогда он смог улизнуть в постель.

Плюхнувшись на матрас и с облегчением выдохнув в свою подушку, Лорен принял два решения. Во-первых, День Святого Валентина официально стал его любимым праздником. А во-вторых, проклятие Огюста... возможно, было благословением.

***

В 3:32 ночи он получил звонок от **Гигантского животного <3**.

 

И Лорен немедленно ответил.


	2. Babysitter

Лорену нравилось думать, что он довольно зрелый для своего возраста. Мисс Ваннес сказала ему, что он читает, по меньшей мере, раз в пять лучше среднего уровня его одноклассников, и почти каждый день он получал наклейки-смайлики за хорошую работу. Директор Гийон собирался перевести его в класс для особо одаренных учеников, его мама гордилась тем, что он никогда не устраивает истерик, а Огюст сказал, что он умнее некоторых из его собственных друзей. Мистер Герод даже сказал отцу, что, по его мнению, Лорен может перескочить через класс.

И поэтому Лорен решил, что он уже определённо достаточно взрослый, чтобы жениться.

Он просто должен сказать об этом Дэймену.

Но это не будет проблемой, потому что он знал – Дэймен скажет «да». Ведь Дэймен _сам сказал_ Лорену, что он ему нравится; он сказал, что любит сидеть с ним больше, чем с каким бы то ни было другим ребёнком, и он всегда приносил ему угощения, приготовленные его мамой. Поэтому не было никаких сомнений, что Дэймен согласиться на брак. Лорен просто должен был спросить. И он собирался сделать это сегодня вечером.

Когда он сказал Огюсту о своих планах, его брат рассмеялся и заявил, что маленькие мальчики не могут жениться. Но Лорен сказал ему, что Сьюзи и Кэмерон поженились на детской площадке в прошлом году – он своими глазами видел. «Это не по-настоящему», – сказал Огюст. – «Они просто играли». «Но у них были кольца», – возразил Лорен. – «И когда твои друзья женились, у них тоже были кольца. И у мамы с папой есть кольца. Вот что делает это настоящим». Огюст снова посмотрел на него так, будто он сказал что-то очень забавное. Но затем он согласился помочь Лорену добыть кольца, которые сделают его брак настоящим; они пошли в магазин и купили целую пригоршню, чтобы Дэймен мог выбрать, какое ему больше всего понравится.

Таким образом, Лорен обзавёлся запасом колец на любой вкус, и Огюст уже согласился быть его шафером. Всё, что ему теперь было нужно, это чтобы его родители ушли куда-нибудь, чтобы Деймен мог ответить ему наедине «да».

– Ещё раз благодарю тебя, Дэймен, – услышал он голос своей мамы, натягивающей куртку. – Я так рада, что ты готов посидеть с ним и теперь, когда ты уже в старшей школе.

– О, никаких проблем, миссис де Вир. Лорен славный малый. Я никогда не встречал кого-нибудь ещё, кто просил бы сделать мою домашнюю работу.

– Он такой забавный. Мы думали, он будет сильнее переживать с переходом Огюста в колледж, но ты ему нравишься.

– Он мне тоже нравится.

– Я рада. Мы всего на пару часов. Ты знаешь, где что находится. Увидимся позже, дорогой.

Лорен услышал, как дверь закрылась, и побежал вниз, где его ждал только что вошедший Дэймен. Лорен знал, что ему, наверное, стоит вести себя как обычно, чтобы Деймен увидел, какой он крутой, но он просто не мог справиться с бурлящим внутри него счастьем; он практически прыгнул в его объятия с последней ступеньки. И тут же получил ещё одно подтверждение того, что нравится Дэймену: когда Лорен его обнял, Дэймен обнял его в ответ.

– Эй приятель! – улыбнулся Дэймен. – Я тебе кое-что принёс. – Он вытащил из своей сумки пластиковый контейнер. – Моя мама сделала лукумадес, – заметив недоумевающее выражение Лорена, он добавил: – они похожи на пончики.

– Мы можем съесть их позже, – сказал Лорен. У него были вещи поважнее на повестке.

– Хорошо, – согласился Деймен. – Ну, какие планы на вечер? У тебя есть домашнее задание? Нет? Ладно, хочешь посмотреть фильм?

Лорен поразмыслил над этим мгновение. Вообще-то, ему не очень хотелось смотреть фильм; он хотел выйти за Деймена. Но его мама говорила, что невежливо сходу начинать забрасывать людей вопросами, едва они ступили на порог; она говорила, нужно дать им время почувствовать себя уютно. Лорен не хотел быть грубым, и ему самому не помешало бы немного времени, чтобы решить, как поднять эту тему, так что...

– Хорошо. Мы можем посмотреть Король Лев. – Дэймен довольно усмехнулся. 

– Мой любимый.

Лорен улыбнулся – именно поэтому он его и выбрал.

Дэймен сказал ему отправляться в гостиную и запустить фильм, пока он сделает попкорн. Первая песня только началась, когда Дэймен присоединился к нему, вручая миску с ароматным попкорном и устраиваясь рядом на диване. Лорен любил смотреть мультик Король Лев вместе с Дэйменом, потому что тот знал слова всех песен и иногда подпевал. У него был очень приятный голос. И он всегда так искренне переживал во время особо волнующих сцен, хотя Лорен знал, что он видел фильм миллион раз и, вероятно, мог бы пересказать его весь, реплику за репликой, если бы захотел.

Лорен крепко прижался к его боку. Когда они будут женаты, они смогут смотреть Король Лев вместе хоть каждый день.

Теперь, он просто должен придумать, как спросить. _Дэймен, хочешь смотреть Король Лев со мной каждый день?_ Он нахмурился. Они смогут делать гораздо больше вместе после свадьбы. _Дэймен, хочешь супер длинные пижамные вечеринки? Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой своими шахматами?_ Как насчет... _Дэймен, ты…_

Он наморщил нос и схватил пульт, ставя фильм на паузу.

– Ты выйдешь за меня? – спросил он, когда Дэймен повернулся к нему. Классика – всегда отличный выбор.

Дэймен уставился на него взглядом похожим на взгляд Огюста; как будто он сказал что-то забавное. Он пару раз безмолвно открыл рот, но так и не нашёл слов. Лорен не ожидал, что на ответ понадобится так много времени.

– Выйти за тебя? – уточнил, наконец, Дэймен.

– Да, – Лорен вытащил из кармана коробку с кольцами. – У меня есть кольца и всё что нужно. Можешь выбрать какое тебе больше нравится.

Дэймен принял из его рук коробку, разглядывая их, но вместо того, чтобы выбрать одно, как Лорен рассчитывал, он просто смотрел на них, а потом рассмеялся. Почему же он смеётся? Лорен озадаченно наблюдал за ним, расстроенный такой реакцией, и ждал, пока он успокоится.

– Ты ведёшь себя глупо, – сказал он. Но это только снова развеселило Дэймена.

– Извини, прости, мне жаль, – выдохнул Дэймен, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Но... Лорен, ты ведь знаешь, что мы не можем пожениться, верно? – Лорен нахмурился. 

– Почему нет? Моя мама говорит, что два мальчика могут пожениться.

– Да, могут…

– И у меня _есть_ кольца.

– Вижу, но…

– Так в чём проблема? Ты не хочешь за меня? Я думал, ты меня любишь!

Дэймен снова посмотрел на него, и он больше не смеялся. Его улыбка была сейчас мягче, как будто он чувствовал себя неловко и жалел Лорена, и от этого ему стало только ещё хуже. Дэймен остановил его, когда Лорен отстранился, скрещивая руки, и взял его ладони в свои.

– Эй, посмотри на меня, – сказал он тихо. – Я _люблю_ тебя. Ты очень сообразительный и умный, а когда ещё подрастёшь, станешь просто удивительным. Но я не люблю тебя... _так_. – Лорен надулся. 

– Но Папа* сказал, что брак – это когда два человека хотят быть вместе навсегда. А я хочу быть с тобой навсегда. Это было бы как очень длинная ночёвка, и мы могли бы смотреть Король Лев и играть в игры на моём iPad, и есть угощения твоей мамы. – Деймен медленно кивнул. 

– А где мы будем жить? Ты думал об этом? – Лорен закатил глаза. 

– Конечно, я думал об этом. Мы будем жить здесь, потому что ты сказал мне, что хочешь собаку, но твой папа аллергик. Ни у кого в моей семье нет аллергии, так что мы могли бы завести щеночка. – Дэймен снова засмеялся. 

– Это правда. И я хотел бы устроить ночёвку с тобой, но мы всё равно не можем пожениться. Я твоя нянька. И потом, для этого нужно быть взрослыми.

– Мне почти девять, Дэймен, – ответил ему Лорен. – И я очень зрелый. Мисс Ваннес говорит, что директор Гийон, может, переведёт меня в класс для одарённых учеников.

– Да, но, знаешь, мне пятнадцать, – сказал Дэймен: – и я не думаю, что готов жениться.

– Даже если это было бы весело? 

Деймен улыбнулся и обхватил рукой плечи Лорена, притягивая его в объятие. 

– Нам и сейчас весело. Нам не нужно жениться, чтобы проводить вместе время. – Он замолк на секунду, а потом сказал: – Дай-ка мне эти кольца. – Лорен улыбнулся и протянул ему коробочку. Дэймен вытащил два из них и протянул одно Лорену. 

– Итак, ты надень это, – он надел кольцо на его пальчик, – а я надену моё, и через десять лет, если ты всё ещё захочешь жениться на мне, мы сможем вернуться к разговору об этом. Ладно? – Лорен улыбнулся, теребя кольцо. 

– Ладно. – Дэймен усмехнулся. 

– Хорошо. Теперь мы можем продолжить просмотр мультфильма? Потому что мы подходим к моей любимой части, – Лорен рассмеялся, поднимая пульт и нажимая на проигрывание. 

– Там _все_ части твои любимые, – сказал он, а затем почувствовал, как Дэймен крепче прижал его к себе. 

– Тут ты подловил меня, дружище. Знаешь меня как облупленного.

И пока они сидели на диване с новенькими кольцами, уже замасленными от попкорна, Лорен взглянул на Деймена и подумал, что он самый лучшей нянь на всём свете. И если он пока не готов к долгим ночёвкам, это ничего.

Лорен может подождать десять лет.


	3. Undercover cops

Если бы Лорена спросили несколько месяцев назад, когда он только начинал своё расследование, где бы он ожидал оказаться в этот момент, не нужно быть детективом, чтобы понять – здесь он никак не рассчитывал находиться. Ему бы даже в страшном сне не приснилось, что он будет сидеть в кресле перед кабинетом руководителя, проклиная и свою собственную глупость, и тупость того, кто был ответственен за такой колоссальный прокол.

Он слышал о случаях, когда двух детективов отправляли действовать на одной территории при расследовании какого-нибудь крупного дела, чтобы они присматривали друг за другом. Но даже это было редкостью. А чтобы двух ведущих следователей внедрили не только по одному делу, но и в полном неведении друг о друге, да ещё и в противоположных образах, это было неслыханно. Лорен поджал губы, испытывая одновременно ярость и унижение. Как можно было даже просто подумать, что это закончится чем-то иным, нежели…

Дэймен, сидевший в кресле рядом с ним, первым нарушил молчание: 

– Значит, ты не проститутка. – Он смущённо тёр переносицу.

– Нет, – осторожно сказал Лорен. – А ты не сутенёр.

От этого Дэймен в приступе ещё более глубокого стыда согнулся буквально пополам, опустив локти на колени и уронив голову на ладони. 

– Боже мой, Боже мой… – повторял он снова и снова.

Лорену почти захотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, положить ладонь между лопаток в успокаивающем жесте. Ему нравилось это там, в Летнем Дворце. Сейчас этот позыв был настолько неуместен, что Лорена внутренне передёрнуло. Дэймен не сильно изменился. Он всё ещё был в костюме – разве что, с добавлением значка – и его волосы выглядели всё той же массой тёмных завитков в вечном художественном беспорядке. Его обычная уверенность и неотразимая харизма сейчас несколько поубавились, но это было, скорее всего, результатом шока, с которым он всё ещё не справился. В общем и целом, несмотря на то, что расследование закончилось, Дэймен вовсе не преобразился волшебным образом в кого-то другого, физически.

Нет, вся перемена состояла в том, что теперь это был не Дэймен Катрас, сутенёр и постоянный клиент Летнего Дворца. Это был Дамианос Акиелос, руководитель следственного отделения Айоса и действительный член убойного отдела ФБР.

А Лорен никогда не был Лореном д’Аквитар, эскортом печально известного борделя. Он был специальным агентом Лореном де Вир.

– Как так вышло, что мы никогда не встречались? – спросил он.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Дэймен, отняв руки от лица. – В смысле, я практически не работаю непосредственно на Бюро. Они обычно звонят мне только для консультаций. Но я среди их контактов, и они сказали, что им нужен кто-то, кто мог бы…

– Сыграть роль, – закончил Лорен за него. Ему они сказали то же самое. Хотя, как он предполагал, в его случае это было потому, что помощник директора знал, он не откажется. Кто мог подойти лучше для подобного задания, чем красивая мордашка, с огромным желанием показать себя на деле и полным отсутствием других занятий в течение шести месяцев, которые потребуются для работы под прикрытием.

Или под покрывалом, как пошутил бы он, будь у него настроение шутить.

Мысли Дэймена, судя по всему, шли тем же путём, потому что он повернулся к Лорену, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыло выражение глубочайшей вины. 

– О Боже. Мне так жа…

– Нет, не извиняйся, – оборвал его Лорен, пресекая тему в зародыше. – Я знал, на что подписываюсь. В этом смысле, по крайней мере.

Но это не совсем точно отражало истину. Потому что в период, когда Лорен усердствовал, чтобы внедриться в ближайшее окружение босса, проституции как таковой ему почти всегда удавалось избегать. Каждый новый клиент, что западал на его светлые волосы и бледную кожу, неизменно умело перенаправлялся в другие руки. Но это не помешало Лорену оказаться в постели с Дэйменом – не один, не два, а множество раз за последние несколько месяцев. И до этого момента он никогда не позволял себе признавать, что это имело мало отношения к работе.

Может, и хорошо, что Дэймен тоже оказался детективом под прикрытием. Было бы не очень здорово, подумалось вдруг Лорену, влюбиться в махрового уголовника.

– Я тут порядочно влип, – вполголоса произнёс Лорен: – и мне остаётся только надеяться, что ты просто очень преданный своему делу коп, а не извращенец. 

Дэймен тихо засмеялся, и в мозгу Лорена вновь замкнуло – насколько похож был этот смех на тот, что так часто щекотал его кожу у изгиба шеи.

– Я буду отрицать всё, что касается извращений, – Дэймен задумался на секунду, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. Он огляделся, прежде чем заговорить. – Но... чёрт, может, это прозвучит не очень хорошо. То, что происходило между нами, Лорен... я не могу со всей честностью сказать, что это был просто секс.

На несколько секунд воздух между ними словно сгустился.

– Это хорошо, – сказал, наконец, Лорен.

Потрясённо выдохнув, Дэймен поднял на него взгляд. 

– Что?

– На какой-то момент я подумал, что я такой один.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и это было просто смехотворно, что двум детективам их калибра понадобилось так много времени, чтобы догадаться. Потому что, несмотря на все его шёлковые шарфики и броские наручные часы, несмотря на притворство и слой отрицания, толстый, как эти жуткие бархатные покрывала, Лорен знал, что вовсе не его уверенность, будто Дэймен играл ключевую роль в цепочке проституции, свела их вместе.

Нет, это была улыбка, которую он послал Лорену через весь бар в ту первую ночь. Это был неподдельный интерес к его жизни, замаскированный под флирт. Это были сильные руки Деймена, его трепетный взгляд на Лорена по утрам, прилив острых ощущений и возбуждение, что охватывали его при одном лишь виде Деймена. Но больше всего, это был тот памятный разговор, когда он, обнимая Лорена в постели, обещал ему, рискуя всем, что вызволит его оттуда.

Дэймен тоже знал это, но сейчас не мог издать и звука, словно рыба, беззвучно открыв рот. В воздухе повисли тысячи невысказанных слов, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась, и помощник сообщил им с хорошо знакомым сконфуженным выражением, что Македон примет сейчас обоих.

– По крайней мере, мы его взяли, – проговорил Деймен медленно. Это был выход – не для него, но для Лорена. Он давал ему возможность отмахнуться от всего этого и сказать _Да, хоть что-то. Мы раскрыли дело. Единственный положительный аспект всего этого бардака в том, что целая преступная сеть попала за решётку._ Он мог сказать это и уйти.

Он этого не сделал.

Вместо этого, несмотря на яростную борьбу в его голове, он сказал: 

– Думаю, моя кровать тебе покажется гораздо лучшего качества.

Медленная улыбка распространилась по лицу Дэймена. 

– Даже не сомневаюсь. Но я, пожалуй, хотя бы приглашу тебя на ужин, прежде чем убедиться в этом.

– Я не даю на первом свидании. 

– О, я и не предполагал ничего подобного.

Теперь оба ухмылялись, совершенно не заботясь о том, что бедный помощник Македона ожидает их.

– Обычно, – Дэймен посмотрел Лорену в глаза, – отношения начинаются с ужина и заканчивается сексом.

– Но это не обычный случай, – сказал Лорен, направляясь вместе с ним в кабинет Македона. Когда в ответ ему раздался знакомый искренний смех Дэймена, Лорен уже был уверен, что ничего, кроме его одежды и их положения, не изменилось. И что он не так уж и зол на глупость тупиц, ответственных за этот неслыханный дивный прокол.


	4. Cop vs Fireman

Если Аймерик что и заучил на зубок в Академии, так это то, что полицейские и пожарники на дух друг друга не переносят. Это было что-то вроде свода древних правил, запечатлённых на стенах каждой пожарной станции и каждого полицейского участка в стране. Полицейский и пожарник не разговаривают, не дружат и уж тем более не спят друг с другом. Как полицейский, он знал, что убийство незаконно, и обряды посвящения определённо могут закончиться арестом, но он чувствовал также, что нарушение этих негласных правил, рано или поздно, возымеет последствия. 

Единственное, что могло заставить пожарных и полицейских пересечься, это звонок в 911, и даже тогда они держали дистанцию, чётко следуя приказам и протоколу. Единственное, что имело значение – убедиться, что жертвы в порядке.

Летучка в тот день затянулась на целый час, что само по себе было достаточно скверно. Кроме того, даже по её завершении Йорд не переставал брюзжать, а Лазар нудно жаловался, что новичку достались все лавры за спасение потерпевшего. Но всё это было _ничто_ по сравнению с тем словом, от которого у каждого в участке озноб прошёл по спине.

_Поджог._

Потому что поджог – это вам не просто пожар. Поджог, это уже преступление. А если это преступление, значит, по закону, к делу должен подключиться детектив. Это означало, что, пока дело не будет раскрыто или помечено как замороженное, участку придётся иметь дело с…

– Пожарные, – хмуро констатировал Никаис.

Коллективный стон пролетел по всему участку, и Аймерик заметил, как атмосфера полностью преобразилась. Йорд медленно засунул все свои тяжелые и бьющиеся предметы в ящик стола, Лазар сдвинул дела в сторону, чтобы освободить место для ног, а Никаис жутковато ухмыльнулся, полез в один из ящиков и достал вилку. Аймерик... недостаточно давно стал членом коллектива, чтобы быть в курсе, что это означает.

Но настоящая перемена обстановки произошла, когда капитан де Вир вышел из своего кабинета, услышав о предстоящем вскоре визите. Лорен никогда не покидал свой кабинет без необходимости, разве что для того, чтобы устроить разнос одному из офицеров. И вот он здесь, в своей до жути спокойной манере, стоит и ждёт... Аймерик содрогнулся. Капитана лучше было не злить.

Напряжение в комнате стало практически осязаемым, и тут явился пожарный отряд. Капитан Акиелос возглавлял его, шагая по участку, как по собственным владениям. Он был настоящим гигантом, как, впрочем, и остальная часть его команды; Аймерик знал некоторых из них по именам: Никандрос, Паллас, Македон. Все они выглядели неприкасаемыми героями, марширующими по вражеской территории. Аймерику захотелось смахнуть это самоуверенное выражение с их лиц.

– Дамианос, – поприветствовал Лорен, леденя взглядом капитана пожарной команды.

– Лорен, – ответил ему в тон Акиелос. Эти любезности были чистой формальностью.

– Думаю, ты здесь, чтобы заявить мне, будто поджог устроил сам владелец, – спокойно предположил Лорен.

– Так всегда и бывает.

Лорен шагнул ближе, оказываясь лицом к лицу собеседником. 

– Ну, так ты ошибаешься.

Акиелос иронично вздёрнул бровь. Он одарил мимолётным взглядом Никаиса с вилкой в руке, но от этого зрелища его ухмылка стала лишь шире, будто его позабавила какая-то одним им понятная шутка.

– О, в самом деле? – повернулся он с любопытством к Лорену. – Тогда просвети меня, кто же это был.

Аймерик наблюдал, как Лорен сохраняет ледяное самообладание, несмотря на пренебрежительный тон пожарного. _Чем бы душенька твоя ни тешилась_ – в действительности означали его слова. _Как скажешь_. Аймерик знал это, Лорен знал это и все в комнате это тоже знали. Аймерик сидел на краешке стула, ожидая ответного шага своего капитана; никто не может вот так наехать на Лорена и остаться безнаказанным. Аймерик видел, как капитан превращал взрослых мужчин в хнычущих младенцев одной лишь силой слов. И за меньшие проступки. Пожарная же часть, к тому же, находилась совсем в другой категории.

В участке никогда не любили пожарных, это ясно. Но если обычно Лорен держался в стороне от дрязг своего отряда, то соперничество заводило его настолько, что он снисходил до участия. Каждый остроумный комментарий о «варварах» и каждая шутка о том, «какие же все пожарные идиоты, но Дамианос – их король», казались смешнее в десятки раз только потому, что именно он их произносил. Никто в участке не ненавидел пожарных сильнее, чем капитан де Вир.

Лорен одарил Акиелоса улыбкой, которая могла бы показаться дружелюбной любому, кто его не знал. 

– Это был не хозяин. Это была его дочь. – Он выдернул пачку фотографий из верхней папки на шкафу, передал своему противнику и, пока тот их листал, продолжил: – Селена Кастильо, дочь Сала Кастильо, владельца сгоревшей пиццерии. Думаю, на фотографиях видно, что шкаф, в котором хранились рецепты Сала, взломан.

Акиелос снова взглянул на него. 

– Но ничего не было украдено. Только деньги из кассы.

– Потому что ей не нужны рецепты. Она и так их знает. Взломанный шкаф и ограбленная касса были только отвлекающим манёвром, для прикрытия её настоящего плана, – хмыкнул Лорен. – Переверни следующую фотографию.

Акиелос нахмурился. 

– Кто…

– Это Нил Джексон, сын Митча Джексон, конкурента Сала. Печальная история. Двое влюбленных не могут быть вместе из-за семейной вражды. Если помнишь, в кухне Митча случился пожар…

– Две недели назад, – сказал Акиелос. Теперь он выглядел так глупо, на его лице было написано то самое выражение, что и у каждого, кто осознаёт, насколько умён Лорен. Аймерик хмыкнул с удовлетворением. _Пожарные_.

– Нил и Селена совместно организовали поджог заведений их родителей, чтобы присвоить деньги по страховке и сбежать вместе. Они используют деньги, чтобы открыть новый ресторан; учитывая, что у них в руках рецепты обеих семей, а их рестораны закрыты, они окажутся вне конкуренции. – Лорен приблизился ещё на шаг, пока между ними не остался лишь дюйм пространства. – Такая милая история. Жаль, что они буду арестованы за поджог и мошенничество.

Лорен отступил, и воздух буквально вибрировал сознанием того, что он выиграл. Ничего неожиданного, подумал Аймерик. Копы просто умнее пожарных, и де Вир – самый умный из них всех. Глупое лицо Акиелоса словно окаменело в попытке сохранить достоинство после такого унижения. Аймерик чуть в ладоши не захлопал.

– Хорошо, капитан, – медленно произнёс командир пожарной команды. – Раз так, думаю, нам здесь больше нечего делать.

_Правильно. Возвращайтесь обратно на свою станцию, поджав хвост._

– Не совсем, – ответил Лорен, растягивая слова, будто бы смакуя победу. – Думается мне, что твоим людям следует присматривать за другими заведениями на этой улице. Нил и Селена наверняка подожгут ещё один, чтобы прикрыть свои преступления.

Двое пристально смотрели друг на друга. Напряженность, рождённая их очевидной взаимной ненавистью и неравными позициями после шоу Лорена, почти искрила в воздухе, как оголённые провода.

– Отлично, – сказал Акиелос. – Тогда мне стоит поторопиться. Кажется, у нас есть работа.

Он повернулся, и его люди последовали за ним. Аймерик улыбнулся, довольный тем, как они только что отымели этих амбалов. Когда он попытался поделиться с Йордом своей реакцией, тот только наклонил голову и прижал два пальца к виску.

Вдруг Акиелос остановился как вкопанный. Он развернулся, сияя ослепительной улыбкой в сторону Лорена. 

– Пока не забыл, – усмехнулся он. – Хочешь поужинать в ресторане сегодня вечером, или мне самому что-нибудь приготовить?

У Аймерика челюсть отвисла. Он ожидал, что Лорен просто выпотрошит его за такую наглость. Но вместо этого Лорен просто пожал плечами, расцветая улыбкой, какой Аймерик никогда не видел на его лице. 

– Давай пойдём куда-нибудь. Не каждый же день у нас годовщина.

Акиелос кивнул. 

– Что предпочитаешь? Тайская кухня? Итальянская?

Лорен шагнул вперёд и к превеликому ужасу Аймерика чмокнул Акиелоса в щёку. 

– Да мне всё равно, – сказал он, – лишь бы не пицца. – Акиелос рассмеялся. – А теперь убирайся отсюда, гигантское животное!

Акиелос поддался лёгкому толчку Лорена и кивнул своему отряду следовать за ним. Когда все они покинули комнату, улыбка Лорена задержалась лишь на мгновение. А затем он обратился к своим людям характерным для него резким тоном: 

– Чего ждёте? Дела сами не закрываются! – После чего он вернулся в свой кабинет и захлопнул дверь.

Так Аймерик обнаружил, что ему предстоит переосмыслить многое из того, чему он научился в Академии.


End file.
